The Quidditch Star and the Brightest Mind in Hogwarts
by The True Fan-Fiction-Fanatic
Summary: I am the 'brightest mind' at Hogwarts, and he was just a boy, albeit a very attractive and extremely talented boy after all but there was no reason to get so worked up over him. After all, it wasn't like I'd ever see him in person again after this night. Pull yourself together Hermione! Don't let Viktor Krum change you, he's just another arrogant quidditch star.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then there would be quite a few changes. Ron would have died, I don't quite remember which twin died but he wouldn't have died, Hermione definitely would have a canon relationship with Viktor.

Author's note: Hello to the few people in this fandom. I'm new here, and I bet you can already tell that but anyway I digress. This is going to be the first thing I've written for this fandom and even for Harry Potter but it came to me randomly and I decided to do it. Hopefully this can get me back in the swing of writing.I haven't really been able to do much writing lately, mainly because I just started my first year of college and because back in April I had an aunt I was moderately close to die. She had cancer for three years and she died before she could see me graduate, I never would have graduated if it wasn't for her, she helped me get my head back into the books. Anyway I digress hopefully I can finish this, if I do it would be my first finished work.

This book is my own version of what I think should have happened in the series after GoF, a lot of it does not follow the book, mainly because I didn't read it and I haven't seen the movie in years.

On another note, I'm not entirely sure how I should write Viktor's accent so I have declined to do so. On another, another note, this is written from Hermione's point of view and I have also written myself into here. Mainly just because I wanted to but whatever.

Now, on with the show!

Okay, I lied. I have one more thing to say, this is just the preface to get the ball rolling. Mainly so that people can see my style of writing and see if they would like to read more. You know, stuff like that, anyway the real next chapter will be up as soon as I get it finished. It will start once the triwizard tournament is announced.

Preface: First Sight

I had never really liked quidditch, being from the muggle world it was extremely fascinating considering the sports I had grown with, however, it was for that same reason that it had always made me uneasy. The fact that there was nothing to catch you if you fell, you would be nothing more than a puddle of mush on the field. People had died playing that game, people had died playing around on those brooms, if that wasn't enough to keep me off of them I don't know what is.

"Hermione, look!" Ginny's elbow came down into my obliques and I softly grunted at the force behind it. "It's Viktor Krum!" Her shrill voice caught my attention and I was forced to look at where she was pointing, almost having a heart attack at what I saw. Flying toward us at speeds no normal person should have been able to achieve on a broomstick was a man, stopping abruptly before our seats.

I had seen his face before on quite a few posters, especially in our rooms back in Hogwarts. It was a ruggedly handsome face, though it was rather grumpy looking. He was definitely good looking enough to have the girls swooning, but that wasn't why Ginny had called me.

Viktor Krum, the eighteen year old Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker was winking at us. A crooked smile on his face as it was sent our way, and I felt my heart stop. I could have sworn he was looking right at me. I completely stopped all movement and my mouth flew open, I couldn't believe this.

Another elbow to my stomach got my attention and I turned to glare at Ron. "Hermione, what the bloody hell are you staring at? The game's starting and you're staring off into space!"

He was right, the game had started an entire four and a half minutes earlier and I was stuck with my eyes glued to the spot that Krum had vacated. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, there was no need to act so out of character, he was just a boy and nothing more. He wasn't that attractive and it wasn't like I was ever going to see him in person again today after this match.


End file.
